The present invention relates to a deformable sealing device for a gap between a wall opening of a building wall and a back wall of a vehicle that is backed up against the building, whereby the sealing device comprises a flappy deformable skirt having an upper transverse portion and two vertical strips that are parallel to vertical sides of the wall opening. The vertical strips are connected to a front face of respective elastic deformable support bodies having a square or rectangular cross-sectional shape and a flexible pull-resistant support body cover. These support bodies are connected to the building wall.
In known sealing devices of the aforementioned kind, as, for example, described in DE-PS 36 31 591, the core of the support bodies comprises horizontally arranged spiral springs which are provided at their front end with a board-like reinforcement which support the portion of the support body that forms the front face of the cover to which the vertical strips are attached. It is obvious that this board-like reinforcement reduces the deformability of the sealing device. Thus, the adaptability of such sealing devices to various contours of vehicles is limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the sealing devices of the aforementioned kind such that the deformability of the sealing device in the area of the front ends of the support bodies is considerably improved so that the vertical strips of the skirt accordingly have an improved adaptability to respective vehicle contours.